Sua Garota - Fremione
by Srta. Zabini
Summary: - Você deixa todos os homens Weasleys envergonhados, claro que Hermione é uma garota, e das mais bonitas e inteligentes. Piscou para a morena que tinha o rosto avermelhado.


\- Quer um pedaço dessa deliciosa torta de amora, Mione? Ofereceu Fred.

\- Posso confiar? Questionou com ar de dúvida, observando o prato que o ruivo oferecia. Ele apenas sorriu.

\- Nesse pedaço sim, mas evitaria os pãezinhos doces. Piscou. - Sinto muito por isso, Neville. Falou rindo vendo o Grifinório engolir uma grande quantidade da guloseima e logo após começar a transformasse em um grande canário. Todos riram.

Um minuto depois, Neville entrava na muda e quando as penas acabaram de cair ele reapareceu tal qual era. E até engrossou o coro das gargalhadas.

\- Creme de canários! Anunciou Fred para os alunos facilmente excitáveis. – George e eu inventamos sete sicles cada, uma pechincha.

Hermione revirou os olhos e mordeu um pedaço da torta oferecida, estava maravilhosa e ela abriu um grande sorriso para o ruivo. - Conseguiu muitos galeões com as apostas? Havia um tom reprovador na voz da estudante. Observou como George vendia a nova invenção, um novo sucesso para os gêmeos.

\- O que posso dizer, alunos são uma grande fonte de lucro. Havia divertimento em sua voz.

\- Além disso, esse dinheiro será muito bem utilizado em nossos logros. George completou sorrindo amplamente para o irmão e a amiga. - E agora chega desse papo e vamos escutar a próxima tarefa do Harry.

\- Isso mesmo, abra o ovo Harry! Lee gritou e todos se juntaram ao coro.

O menino – que – sobreviveu enfiou as unhas no sulco que corria a toda volta do objeto, forçando o ovo a abrir. Estava oco e completamente vazio, então um som terrível, alto e agudo como um agouro, encheu a sala.

\- Fecha isso! George gritou as mãos tampando os ouvidos.

A primeira semana de dezembro trouxe chuva e neve para Hogwarts, além disso, um clima de expectativa para o Baile de Inverno, boatos surgiam por todos os lados, mas o único que parecia verdadeiro era a contratação da banda "As Esquisitonas". Hermione, Ron e Harry estavam largados nas poltronas do salão comunal discutindo o que significava aquele ovo. O mesmo estava inclusive muito bem escondido no malão do moreno que não pretendia mexer nele até o final das festividades.

\- Mione, eu tenho até o dia vinte e quatro de fevereiro. Exclamou impaciente.

\- Mas você pode levar semanas para chegar a uma conclusão! Vai ficar parecendo um perfeito idiota se os outros campeões souberem a resposta para próxima tarefa e você não.

\- O deixe em paz, Harry merece uma folga. Ron interviu. - Ei, devíamos começar a pensar em chamar alguém para o baile. Não queremos acabar com um par de trasgos...

A garota deixou escapar uma exclamação de indignação.

\- Com licença, um par do quê?

\- Bom... Sabe. Ron encolheu os ombros. - Eu prefiro ir sozinho a ir com Heloise Midgen, digamos.

\- A acne dela melhorou bastante e ela é muito legal.

\- Tem o nariz fora de esquadro.

\- Ah, entendo. Hermione pronunciou com sarcasmo. - Então basicamente você vai levar a garota mais bonita que aceitar você, mesmo que ela seja completamente intragável?

\- Hum... Por aí. Respondeu indiferente

\- Eu vou dormir. Anunciou Hermione abruptamente e saiu apressada em direção à escada para o dormitório feminino. No entanto, foi impedida por Fred que acabava de passar pelo quadro da Mulher Gorda e escutará o final da discussão.

O ruivo parou bem próximo a garota e abriu um sorriso singelo, ele gostava de expressão que Hermione fazia quando irritada, era uma graça. - Não devia levar a serio o que Roniquinho diz Mione.

\- Não levo verdadeiramente. Respondeu com um sorriso fino. - Onde está George?

\- Eu sou George, amorzinho. Havia um tom malicioso nas palavras do rapaz.

\- Boa tentativa Fred. Ela sorriu e voltou – se para escada. - Boa noite.

Os funcionários de Hogwarts estavam empenhados em impressionar os visitantes de Beauxbatons e Durmstrang, prova disso era a mais bela decoração natalina que a Srta. Granger já presenciara. Ela passeou vagarosamente pelos corredores do castelo até chegar ao salão da Grifinória e encontrou uma comoção em volta de Ronald.

\- O que houve?

\- Meu irmão convidou Fleur para o baile e levou um fora. Ginny respondeu sinceramente impressionada. - E Harry levou um toco de Cho. Havia um toque maldoso no comentário.

\- Obrigado Ginny. O ruivo falou azedo.

Os gêmeos juntaram – se a conversa e riram da cara de boboca do irmão. - É melhor correrem, companheiros, ou todas as garotas vão estar ocupadas. Fred pronunciou encarando certa estudante com interessante.

\- Com quem você vai? Harry perguntou desanimado.

\- Hermione quer ir comigo? Questionou confiante.

Ela o avaliou com um pequeno sorriso e balançou a cabeça concordando. Fred Weasley sorriu feito um idiota até George bater em sua cabeça. - Você trapaceou, eu ia convida – la. E riu.

Caminhou até a lareira onde Angelina conversava animada com Alicia Spinnet e trocou algumas palavras com a negra. Voltou sorrindo para o grupo.

\- Moleza. Agora é a vez de vocês. Pressionou olhando o irmão caçula, que estava paralisado analisando a melhor amiga.

\- Hermione você é uma garota! Falou num tom chocado, como se apenas naquele segundo tivesse conhecimento daquele fato. – Você devia ir comigo ou Harry e não com meu irmão. Acusou ainda atônito.

\- Você deixa todos os homens Weasley's envergonhados, claro que Hermione é uma garota, e das mais bonitas e inteligentes. Piscou para a morena que tinha o rosto avermelhado. - Perdeu Roniquinho. Zombou dando uma tapinha no ombro do irmão e um beijo no rosto da futura acompanhante. – Vamos George.

Hermione Granger finalmente conseguiu terminar a última parte do exercício de Transfiguração, ela fechou seus livros e ficou espantada ao notar que Viktor Krum estava parado olhando – a com certo fascínio.

\- Desculpe. Falou. – _Non querria assusta – la, venho tentado falarr contigo há dias._ Ele parecia encabulado.

\- Onde estão suas fãs? Questionou com um leve sorriso implicante.

\- _Non querro saber._

\- O que deseja Krum?

\- _Já tem parr para o baile?_

A aluna abriu um sorriso solidário. - Na realidade, eu vou com..

\- Com o melhor partido dessa escola, eu mesmo Fred Weasley. O ruivo surgiu com um sorriso animado e cortante, fez uma mensura para o búlgaro e beijou as bochechas coradas de Hermione.

A decepção foi evidente na face do outro. – _Ok, adeus._

Harry e Ron encontraram com Hermione na sala comunal e desceram juntos para tomarem café – da – manhã. Os três passaram a maior parte da manhã na torre da Grifinória, onde todos se divertiam com os presentes recebidos de Natal. Quando os gêmeos e Lee juntaram – se ao trio, George rapidamente os distraiu enquanto Fred roubava Hermione deles.

Eles correram até uma sala vazia onde Fred havia preparado uma surpresa para a garota, havia flores e velas e uma vitrola.

\- Gostaria de dançar, menina bonita?

Ele envolveu os braços na cintura estreita dela e ela colocou suavemente as mãos sobre os ombros do ruivo. Eles rodopiaram lentamente, se ajustando um ao outro. Era confortável, cálido e mágico.

\- Por que está fazendo isso? A garota questionou corada.

\- Você é inteligente, minha cara Hermione. Ele parou os movimentos. - Eu gosto do seu cabelo cheio e cheiroso, gosto do seu nariz arrebitado, gosto do seu tom mandão, gosto do seu sorriso tímido, eu gosto de você. Muito.

Hermione sorriu. - Eu também gosto de ti.

A guerra de bolas de neve rolava solta nos jardins congelantes de Hogwarts, os irmãos Weasley contra Harry, Lee e Neville. Hermione sorria enquanto assistia encostada numa pilastra.

\- _Olá Hermy-on_. O búlgaro saudou.

\- Her-mi-o-ne. Corrigiu lenta e claramente.

\- _Herm-on-nini._

\- Está suficientemente parecido.

\- _Este é um belo castelo._ Começou timidamente. - _Onde estudo non é ton grrande quanto este, nem ton conforrtável, temos só quatrro andarres, apesar da prroprriedade em que ecstá a escola ser ainda maiorr do que esta._

\- É muito interessante conhecer um pouco sobre as outras escolas. Disse gentil.

\- _Se quisesse poderria visitarr meu país, eu te aprresentarria o que há de melhorr lá._

Hermione notou um braço cheio de sardas sobre seus ombros e virou a cabeça para deparar – se com os olhos travessos e enciumados de Fred Weasley, além de todos os outros Grifinórios.

\- Olá Krum. Cumprimentou ainda sorrindo de forma cortante. - Desculpe interromper seu agradável papo com minha garota, mas preciso dela agora. E sem permitir qualquer reação ele puxou Granger dali.

Lee deu risada e ofereceu um caramelo para o jogador de Quadribol enquanto todos se afastavam. - Fred é um tanto ciumento. Informou dando uma palmadinha nas costas do outro e entrando no castelo.

Entraram na primeira sala vazia, encostou a aluna na parede e beijou – lhe os lábios com urgência, apertou – lhe a cintura e trouxe seu corpo para ainda mais próximo, ergueu uma das mãos e enfiou no emaranhado de fios. Ela passou as unhas finas levemente pelo tórax dele e Fred quase perdeu o controle. Trilhou vários beijos fortes e úmidos do pescoço até a orelha dela e ouviu um gemido fraco. Beijou a boca novamente, suas línguas brigando por domínio. O beijo foi diminuindo a velocidade e ambos respiraram fundo enquanto se afastavam e sorriam mutuamente.

\- Se eu demorasse mais um dia, Krum teria colocado as garras em você e eu teria que azara – lo pelo resto da vida. Fred exclamou sarcástico. - Espero que ele finalmente entenda que você não está disponível. O sorriso maldoso não passou despercebido pela garota.

Hermione cruzou os braços e o olhou com repreensão. - O que fez?

\- Eu nada. Ele riu imaginando se Lee tinha feito o serviço certinho. - Mas, ele já devia saber que não é seguro aceitar qualquer coisa dos magníficos gêmeos Weasley ou seu maravilhoso amigo Lee Jordan.

Harry e Ron encontraram Padma e Parvati próximo às escadas, ambas estavam muito bonitas e felizes com o baile. Eles acenaram para George que acompanhava a belíssima Angelina.

\- Cadê a Hermione e Fred? Ron indagou. - Que estranho perguntar isso, que estranho eles serem um casal. Divagou.

\- Ela sempre teve uma quedinha por ele. Harry afirmou. - Ela sabe diferencia – los e até sua mãe se confunde.

\- É verdade, e Fred sempre foi louco pelo tom mandão dela. O sorriso malicioso se espalhou pela face de George Weasley.

\- Ele está até agora esperando no salão comunal, ele não vai permitir que Krum chegue nem perto dela hoje. Informou um muito animado Lee Jordan de braços dados com Alicia. - Não que eu acredite que ele faria isso depois de sua língua ficar com quase dois metros, foi hilário.

\- Nunca pensei que Fred Weasley fosse do tipo ciumento. Parvati comentou.

Todos riram e seguiram para o salão.

Ela estava maravilhosamente diferente do seu visual usual, os cabelos lisos e brilhantes e enrolados num elegante nó na nuca, seu vestido era de um tecido etéreo azul e caia delicadamente pelo corpo esbelto e até sua postura era mais confiante. Fred Weasley sentia - se profundamente sortudo de ter conseguido a garota mais linda aos seus olhos, a única que ele queria.

\- Você é deslumbrante. Afirmou beijando as mãos da namorada. - Como eu te consegui?

\- Sendo o mais atrevido, esperto e belo Weasley. Ela piscou.

\- Absolutamente certa, como sempre. Fred beijou – lhe suavemente os lábios.

* * *

Fanfic postada no Spirit e Nyah!


End file.
